Cuando Luna conoció a su primera amiga
by Rincon-kun
Summary: Mi primer fic completo y publicado aquí. ¿Qué pasaría si Luna Lovegood hubiera tenido una amiga antes de conocer a Harry Potter y compañía? ¿Y mucho más si esa amiga fuera poco usual y muy sentimental? Si lo leen, por favor tengan piedad...Soy novata XD
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Si me pagaran en este momento un millón de galeones para decir por dónde comenzó esto, los perdería irremediablemente. No es como si me pidieran describir un snorkack de cuernos arrugados porque por lo menos sé que eso es real…inclusive tengo uno de mascota (Reggie…luego hablaré de él…en su momento). Pero el punto aquí es que la realidad superó a la ficción en un sentido… Yo creía que nunca iba a poder conocer a alguien que no se ofendiera por los comentarios que suelo hacer, que pudiera soportar mi presencia por más de cinco minutos y que no huyera de mí cada vez que me veía llegar. Al contarlo aquí me siento algo extraña… Pero creo que vale la pena que lo sepan: antes de conocer a los Gryffindor con los que me llevo ahora yo tenía una amiga…Es mentira decir que estuve sola desde mi ingreso a Hogwarts y creo que cometí un error al decirlo en cierta ocasión…pero es que realmente nunca pensé que eso sería una amiga o tal vez no lo quería aceptar por lo patético que se escucharía al decirlo.

Déjenme explicarlo con detalle…

Entré a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre de 1992 al igual que la mayoría de los chicos que cumplen once años antes de ese mes… Ya al llegar a la Estación de King´s Cross comencé a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago que suele avisarle a uno cuando las cosas no van a salir como las esperas… Creo que lo llaman "mal presentimiento". Se lo dije a papá, pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza y asegurarme que todo iría bien y que no tendría nada que temer ni de qué preocuparme. Decidí intentar de convencerme de eso…pero el cosquilleo seguía ahí y, si era así, realmente tenía su razón de ser…

No me equivocaba.

Al entrar al vagón y despedirme de mi padre mientras el Expreso se ponía en marcha, sentí las miradas de mis compañeros: inquisidoras, frías, discriminatorias y llenas de superioridad. Como si fuera un bicho raro. Casi podía ver lo que me querían decir a través de sus ojos: "¿Cuál es tu problema¿cómo puedes salir a la calle vestida así¿por qué traes la varita en la oreja?". Yo sólo los miré como suelo mirar a ese tipo de personas que observa y critica a los demás porque no tiene nada más que hacer y dije con voz calmada y algo pausada:

-¿Podrían dejarme pasar? Ese es mi compartimiento y necesito ver qué es lo que dicen en la revista acerca de personas como ustedes.-ellos me miraron sin comprender. Hice las cosas más claras- Ya saben, inquisidores… Quiero saber qué tipo de inquisidores son… Con permiso… - y entré al compartimiento en donde estaban mis cosas abriéndome paso entre el grupo que me siguió con la mirada, me senté y esperé a que me dejaran de observar a través de la ventana del pasillo… Esperé media hora… y por fin se fueron…

Definitivamente, ese no fue el mejor de los comienzos.


	2. Siete años seguidos

**_Bueno, espero que lleguen a este capítulo. Por lo menos creo que es un poco más cruel que el otro… Pobre Luna… TT Myan! Lo siento! La vez anterior se me olvidó poner el disclaimer! No me pertenece nada… Ojalá fuera así XD_**

**X X X**

Ya sabía yo que después de ese pequeño incidente algo pasaría… Cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino, uno de los chicos que me habían estado observando tocó a la puerta del compartimiento y preguntó si podía pasar. Claro que yo accedí. Honestamente, me daba igual… No me importaba verlo ahí y de buena gana lo habría ignorado si no hubiera sido porque él comenzó a hacerme la plática.

-Y¿cómo te llamas?-comenzó a preguntar el tipo como quien no quiere la cosa mirándome con una curiosidad maliciosa que entendí hasta que bajé del Expreso unas horas más tarde.

-Luna… -dije mirando a la ventana

-¿Luna? Curioso nombre… Pero¿Luna, qué?

- Luna Lovegood…

-Oh¿en serio?-su sonrisa se hizo más evidente y un poco más chocante- Y… ¿eres sangre limpia?

Yo lo miré con incredulidad (creo que fue la primera vez que lo he hecho en mi vida) y respondí de lo más normal.

-Sí, eso creo… Pero realmente, no creo que eso tenga que ser algo para enorgullecerse…

-Ah¿no?-parecía divertido ante mi respuesta- ¿Y qué crees que es importante de verdad entonces?-el tono en que lo hizo me provocó algo de desconfianza pero aún así contesté lo más sinceramente posible.

-Que la gente sea sincera… que no se mienta ni a sí misma ni a los demás. Que despierten a lo que está afuera y que no quieren ver por no perder su tan ansiada comodidad… Que no teman ser ellos mismos… Y que sepan de la verdad que vive con ellos pero que están decididos a ignorar… Además de que es importante que sepan que los renacuajos con ampollas existen…-añadí como un pensamiento tardío.

El chico me vio con cara de incredulidad (ahora era su turno) y una expresión desagradable que me recordó a uno de los vecinos cuando papá trató de hacerle saber acerca de la existencia de las mismas criaturas de las que estaba hablando yo en ese momento. Me barrió con la mirada y dijo:

-Los renacuajos no pueden tener ampollas… Ni siquiera tienen patas…

-Bueno, es que la primera persona que los vio pensó que las tenían…por eso les puso así y no les han podido cambiar el nombre porque la gente ya se ha acostumbrado a llamarlos de esa forma… Pero son muy interesantes, a decir verdad… Parecen renacuajos pero tienen unas ligeras callosidades que…

-OK… eso se te hace mucho más importante que la pureza de sangre¿no?-me dijo anonadado. Yo asentí con la cabeza mucho más interesada en el bichito que luchaba en contra de la fuerza de gravedad para poder entrar al compartimiento, pero por el reflejo de la ventana alcancé a ver su expresión de desesperación. Pensé que se iría, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, se tranquilizó, forzó una sonrisa e hizo su última pregunta- Y, supongo que ya sabes en qué casa vas a quedar¿no?

Me volteé a verlo y comencé a meditarlo. En realidad era la primera pregunta de todo el interrogatorio que realmente me hacía pensar en la respuesta. No porque no lo hubiera pensado, sino porque, después de ver la expresión en los rostros de quienes tendría que soportar todo un año… no, siete años consecutivos, en lugar de pensar: "¿En qué casa cuadraría mejor?" comencé a hacerme otra pregunta: "¿En qué casa los estudiantes serán más tolerantes?". Suspiré con desilusión y algo de pesadez y concluí lo más desinteresadamente que pude:

-Bueno, las grandes mentes piensan igual y deben estar juntas también, así que creo que sería muy bueno quedar en Ravenclaw… No me gustaría estar en Gryffindor pues la valentía se me hace algo… sin importancia… No es que la menosprecie, pero creo que cualquiera puede ser valiente si se lo propone. Si está en una circunstancia adversa. Además, también se debe de tener la cabeza fría. No es bueno que, si comienza a querer salvar gente o salvarse a sí mismo y por ir pensando en lo que le haría al ser que lo va a despedazar, comenzara a echar todo a perder. La valentía conlleva una gran responsabilidad y mucho más si estás con otras personas. La astucia y la ambición son buenas, pero creo que eso ya se lleva si tu objetivo es conseguir algo y estás dispuesto a todo para lograrlo... Slytherin no es para mí… ¿Hufflepuff?… Honestamente no creo encajar ahí… No me gusta el trabajo pesado y soy justa, pero me incomodaría estar cerca de las cocinas… y es demasiado amarillo… Demasiado llamativo… Creo que Ravenclaw es la mejor opción para mí… Espero que en esa casa no haya quien me moleste y, a decir verdad, venimos a estudiar , no a hacer amigos- eso último lo dije más para mi misma que para el tipo- Sí, creo que Ravenclaw será la mejor… Pero…- me encogí de hombros y terminé -nadie sabe realmente a qué casa va al principio, así que no puedo asegurar nada.

El chico me miró con más incredulidad aún. Supongo que no podía dejar su boca abierta por miedo a que yo lo criticara o a que alguien más lo viera por la ventana del pasillo, pero parecía estar dispuesto a hacerlo si esos factores no lo hubieran detenido. Cuando reaccionó yo ya estaba de nuevo viendo al bichito que por fin había logrado entrar al compartimiento y zumbaba feliz para sí mismo sobre nosotros.

-De verdad que estás loca…- dijo después de que su expresión pasó de incredulidad a desprecio- Espero realmente que no quedes en Slytherin… y no por ti, sino porque es la casa en la que yo quiero estar y no soportaría tener que ver tu patética figura todos los días durante siete años seguidos…- lo miré con algo de indiferencia y luego regresé al bichito. Él continuó – No hay lugar para gente como tú en Hogwarts… Tú sabrás si te quedas o mejor te vas… Con permiso… - y salió del compartimiento con la cabeza en alto y con una expresión de superioridad y arrogancia absolutamente desagradable. Yo seguí con el bicho, pero ahora estaba pensando en otras cosas…

No me molestó lo que me dijo… A decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios. No, eso no era lo que me molestaba en realidad…

Lo único que sentí en ese momento fue una enorme desilusión y un dolor en el pecho… Toda mi vida había estado llena de comentarios de ese tipo: "¿No tienes otro tipo de ropa?" "¿Por qué te peinas tan extraño?" "¿Qué no puedes hablar de otras cosas que no sean tus locuras?" "Aléjate antes de que me vean contigo…" Por fin había sentido que pertenecía a un lugar… por fin creí que sería aceptada y todo eso se derrumbó con la pequeña conversación de ese momento.

Al bajar del Expreso en cuanto llegamos a Hogwarts, el viento me trajo algo que escucharía diariamente durante mi estancia en el colegio:

-Esa chica no está en sus cabales… En lugar de Luna debería de llamarse Loony Lovegood…

Sí, parecía que, definitivamente, Hogwarts no cumpliría con mis expectativas ni sería lo que, en un principio, llegué a pensar que significaría en mi vida…

No sería el escape de la realidad… Sencillamente, la realidad no me quería dejar en paz…

**X X X**

_**Bien, espero que les guste... No soy muy buena escribiendo, pero creo que hago el intento XD Espero que lo revisen... Gracias!**_


	3. Una ligera ayuda, un pequeño empujoncito

Y, bueno, después de mi singular…"presentación" con la comunidad mágica, mi generación y otros a quienes no tendría que soportar durante clases, me di cuenta de que no me dejarían en paz hasta que ya no tuvieran que "soportarme". Simplemente, al subir a los botes para cruzar el lago, todos los idiotas (porque no se les puede llamar de otra forma) que iban en el mismo bote que yo iban haciendo comentarios acerca de mi como si yo no pudiera escucharlos…

-Digo, mírala… ¿Crees que alguna vez se cepille el cabello?

-¿Y viste como venía vestida en la tarde? Por Dios, si yo tuviera eso en mi guardarropa me suicidaría…

-No, pero nada como lo que dijo acerca de las casas… Como si ya lo supiera todo…

Decidí no prestar atención… Después de todo, nadie me aseguraba que se quedarían en la misma casa que yo… Más bien, esperaba que no se quedaran conmigo.

Al llegar al castillo fuimos recibidos por la profesora de Transformaciones, la profesora McGonagall. Nos dio la bienvenida, nos explicó acerca del sistema de casas… Pero se veía algo tensa y ligeramente preocupada. Se retiró y tuve que soportar más a mis compañeros… Bueno, al menos hasta que alguien les puso un alto.

-¿Que no pueden dejarla en paz?- la voz que dijo eso vino de un lugar cercano a la puerta de entrada a la sala donde nos metieron. Volteé y vi por primera vez a Ginny Weasley. Ahora que lo pienso, en ese entonces se veía más pequeña y menos segura de sí misma. De hecho parecía bastante nerviosa, pasando por alto el punto de que estaba roja ya fuera por la indignación o por los mismos nervios. Los chicos que me habían molestado la voltearon a ver también con desdén.

-Bueno, miren a quien tenemos aquí… -dijeron comenzando a rodearla. Ginny los miró aparentando seguridad, pero sus ojos la desmentían. La observé con curiosidad mientras los tipos continuaron – Una Weasley… Es extraño… Pensé que no tenían niñas en la familia…

-Pues te equivocaste…- dijo ella desafiante, mucho más roja y un poco más segura - Eso solo demuestra lo torpe que eres…

-¿Ah, sí? Veremos quien es el torpe, traidora de sangre…- el líder del grupito se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny. Fue entonces que decidí entrar de nuevo en la conversación.

-Disculpen¿no sería mejor que se alejaran de ella?... – me voltearon a ver claramente confundidos (imbéciles ¬¬) pues parecían haberse olvidado de mi por completo. Continué. – Realmente están limitando su espacio vital… Y eso puede provocar la aparición de granos de pus que son muy dolorosos… No sólo en ella…- agregué con malicia, pues lo que estaba a punto de decir no era real - También en ustedes pueden aparecer si explotan y les cae la pus encima.

Después de eso no volvieron a molestarnos ni a mi ni a Ginny. Solamente nos miraban con algo de miedo de vez en cuando mientras avanzábamos entre las mesas hacia el banquillo con el Sombrero Seleccionador, detrás del profesor Flitwick, de Encantamientos.

El Sombrero estaba en mi cabeza… Por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad… Comencé a escuchar una vocecita en mi oído… la misma vocecita que había cantado hacía unos momentos.

-Mmmh… Esto es difícil… Bastante difícil… Eres inteligente, muy inteligente y también muy curiosa… Hasta cierto punto, un poco crédula, aunque siempre buscas la verdad… Pero también veo que eres valiente y que estás dispuesta a darlo todo por las personas que se lleguen a ganar tu cariño, que suelen ser muy pocas. Eres leal y sincera también y no soportas la injusticia… Tienes talento para muchas cosas... si se te apoya puedes adjudicarte grandes méritos… y puedes lograr lo que te propongas sin importar que se te diga lo contrario… Una decisión muy difícil…

Como no veía avance y sentía que había estado sentada en ese banquillo por mucho tiempo, comencé a hablar.

-Tal vez yo podría ayudarle… -susurré- No me voy a ir con rodeos: me fascinaría estar en Ravenclaw. Honestamente, ninguna casa me llama más la atención. Siento que tengo la capacidad y la inteligencia para que me vaya bien, además de que espero encontrar gente pensante, tolerante, con la mente abierta y dispuesta a entablar conversaciones coherentes y no acerca de las cosas superficiales…- pensé un momento y concluí -Creo que es la mejor casa para mí…

El señor Sombrero no dijo nada por un momento (porque eso es el Sombrero Seleccionador: un hombre muy longevo en quien Godric Gryffindor confiaba y a quien convirtió en sombrero para que sorteara a los alumnos de Hogwarts en sus casas cuando él y los demás fundadores ya no estuvieran) y por fin escuché el grito de¡¡¡RAVENCLAW!!! Al mismo tiempo, la mesa de mi nueva casa rompió en aplausos y vítores. Me acerqué contenta y me senté mientras mis compañeros me daban la bienvenida… Fui muy feliz en ese momento… Tanto, que se olvidó que todos hacían eso por compromiso, por diplomacia, por no quedar en mal con la comunidad estudiantil ni con los demás chicos de nuevo ingreso…

Apenas empezaba lo pesado.


	4. Consecuencias, coincidencias y balance

**_Shalalalalala... Weno, weno, weno. Aquí está otro capítulo. Gracias por el review, Morgana Blue. Espero mejorar un poco. Hoy serán dos capítulos los que subiré. No quedan muchos, así que no se desesperarán mucho XD._**

**_De nuevo, no me pertenece Harry Potter. Qué cruel suena eso XD_**

**X X X**

Las cosas buenas no suelen durar mucho pues tienen que haber cosas malas para arruinarlas y que haya un balance. Creo que esto aplica en esta fase de mi vida. Después de ser seleccionada para estar en Ravenclaw y de que comenzó mi periodo de clases, aparecieron los problemas. Cada vez que los profesores pasaban lista y yo hacía un comentario acerca de la revista de papá o de lo que yo pensaba acerca de las materias o, en general, de cualquier otra cosa, los chicos de mi año, tanto de mi propia casa como de otras, comenzaban a reírse, burlarse o, inclusive, imitarme. Al poco tiempo todos lo de mi grupo sabían que mi padre era el dueño de _"The Quibbler"_ y comenzaron a llamarme _"Loony Lovegood"_ (algo que creí olvidado en un momento de esperanza y optimismo sin fundamentos). Pronto empecé a quedarme sola en las clases, en los recesos, en la habitación que compartía con otras chicas y en todos los lugares en donde generalmente había gente. Cuando me veían en los pasillos, comenzaban a cuchichear a mis espaldas. Mandé a papá muchas cartas pidiéndole consejo, pero siempre me contestaba lo mismo:

"_No te preocupes, pequeña. Estar en un lugar nuevo siempre es difícil. Pronto te adaptarás y encontrarás nuevos amigos. Pero también recuerda que los verdaderos amigos te aprecian por lo que eres, no por lo que puedas o no puedas darles. Confía y verás que encontrarás a la gente que buscas. Te ama… Papá" _

En ese momento realmente no confiaba en nadie ni en nada, así que el consejo era desechado continuamente por mi mente necia e irreflexiva de chica de once años. Seguí adelante con los estudios. No iba a darme por vencida por trivialidades como esas. Como ya me había dicho anteriormente, en lo que a mi concernía, iba a estudiar, no a hacer amigos. Sí, debía enfocarme a ello y nada más debía importarme…

Explícale eso a una sociedad donde, obviamente, el contacto y la comunicación con los demás son indispensables…

Los profesores no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Siempre querían que formáramos equipos y, como era de esperarse, yo era la última en ser escogida, sin excepción. Era una suerte para los demás que fuéramos un grupo impar…siempre me tocaba trabajar sola. Y no me molestaba. De eso a tener que soportarlos a mi lado una clase entera, molestando y haciendo comentarios o burlas indirectas, era mejor estar sola

Y ese fue mi primer mes en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Llegó un momento en el que pensé que debería de salir de la escuela. Agradezco a mi orgullo que no me haya dejado. Me mantuve firme hasta que, el día de Halloween, completamente harta, me fui a esconder al baño de niñas que estaba fuera de uso.

Cómo nos juega bromas el destino.

Pero qué acertado suele ser.

**X X X**


	5. Una muy voluble chica fantasma

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! – oí una voz estridente e irritada detrás de mi. La verdad es que no suelo intimidarme por ese tipo de cosas, así que sólo me di la vuelta y vi el fantasma de una niña. Estaba llorando y tenía la cara llena de brillantes caminitos salados (o al menos eso creí que eran). Traía el uniforme de Hogwarts, así que parecía haber muerto durante el periodo de clases. Usaba gafas (aunque tengo entendido que daría igual si las usara o no) y su brillo aperlado me llamó mucho la atención. – ¡¿ACASO NO LEÍSTE EL LETRERO?! DICE¡¡FUERA-DE-USO!! OSEA¡NO-PUEDES-ENTRAR!

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención molestarte- pero seguí mirándola con curiosidad. Y se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, ya más calmada, pero aún irritada- ¿Nunca habías visto a alguien como yo?

-Sí- contesté, tranquila. No quería que volviera a gritar-, pero gente mayor. Nunca a una niña.- y antes de que pudiera decirme nada, pregunté -¿Cómo te llamas?

Me miró con algo de incredulidad y descendió hacia donde yo estaba parada.

-Myrtle… Me llamaba Myrtle…-dijo con un tono algo dramático.

-¿Llamabas?-pregunté, confundida- Y¿cómo te llamas ahora?

Myrtle me miró un momento y luego comenzó a reírse. Yo no le encontré lo gracioso.

-¡Eres graciosa!- dijo entre risas. Parecía menos cortante ahora - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Luna Lovegood - contesté aún mirándola interesada pues nunca había visto a un fantasma llorar – Pero¿por qué llorabas¿Alguien te hizo algo malo?

Los ojos de Myrtle se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

-La gente es mala en general. Les gusta herir a los demás. Y eso no exenta a los demás seres. - y comenzó a llorar estruendosamente otra vez. Yo me tapé los oídos pues su llanto era muy agudo.

-¡Tranquila!- dije en voz alta para hacerme oír- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- ¡NO¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME¡NADIE!

-¡Por lo menos dime quién fue! -me intenté hacer oír de nuevo entre sus sollozos y gritos, pero no parecía escucharme. De haber podido, la hubiera tomado de los brazos y habría intentado calmarla, pero como era imposible, simplemente comencé a escucharla.

-NADIE ENTIENDE LO QUE SIENTO. NADIE SABE LO MUCHO QUE SUFRO. LAS PERSONAS CREEN QUE PORQUE YA ESTOY MUERTA NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS. ¡¡PERO NO ES VERDAD¿POR QUÉ LA GENTE ES ASÍ?

-Pero¿quién fue?-volví a preguntar pues ya se había calmado un poco- Tal vez lo conozco y pueda hacer algo.

Myrtle siguió sollozando y murmuró:

-No sé cómo se llama. Fue una chica. Estábamos en la fiesta del cumpleaños de muerte de Sir Nicholas y de repente Peeves llegó y me llevó con ella pues dijo que yo era… yo era… ¡¡MYRTLE, LA LLORONA!!- y con eso, pasó zumbando sobre mi cabeza y fue a dar hasta uno de los retretes donde todavía se oían sus quejidos ahogados. De repente, todas las llaves de los lavaderos comenzaron a abrirse y pronto, tanto estos como el piso, estaban inundados. Mis zapatos y calcetas comenzaron a mojarse también, así que decidí salir de ahí. Grité un "Nos vemos luego" y atravesé el baño hacia la puerta. Cuando estuve fuera seguí oyendo los gritos de Myrtle. Pensé que sería mejor esperar que se calmara y regresar al día siguiente. Por que no planeaba dejarla sola…

Realmente quería ayudarla.

Y, sí, regresé al día siguiente, y al siguiente y a la siguiente semana también. Cuando me di cuenta ya no había día que no pasara con Myrtle sentada en el baño por horas. Me platicó muchas cosas interesantes: cómo había vivido, cómo la molestaban cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, cómo murió, por qué no había querido "cruzar", cómo se vengó de las personas que se burlaron de ella y cómo se había instalado en los baños. Nunca pensé que me identificaría tanto con una persona no viva. Yo también le platiqué acerca de mi vida y pareció sentirse un poco más en confianza mientras más le contaba. Fue cuando empezó a contarme las cosas que habían estado pasando últimamente en su baño. Que dos chicos y una chica habían estado entrando con demasiada frecuencia, que la chica era la misma que le dijo "Myrtle, la Llorona" durante la fiesta de Nick, que habían estado hablando acerca de una Cámara de los Secretos y un tal "Heredero de Slytherin"…

-Oye, también en la escuela se ha estado hablando mucho de eso- le dije cuando tocamos el tema- De hecho, desde el día en que te conocí… Petrificaron a la gata del Señor Filch…y Harry Potter estaba ahí…

-¿En serio?-yo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, él es quien ha estado viniendo junto con sus dos amigos. Aunque también ha estado viniendo otra niña extraña. Parece de tu año y suele hablar en una lengua diferente.

-Wow…esto sí que es raro…- dije, pensativa. Luego, me encogí de hombros y continué- Pero, de todas formas, no te sabría decir quien es. No conozco a nadie de mi generación. O más bien, sí los conozco, pero no les hablo.

No volvimos a hablar de eso después de aquella ocasión, a menos de que a Myrtle se le ocurriera sacar como tema a Harry Potter. Solía suspirar y hablar de él como si de una celebridad se tratara (bueno, la verdad lo era, pero no era para tanto). La última vez que la visité en ese año me dijo que, al final, todo había salido bien. Aunque no pude evitar sentir un ligero tono de decepción en su voz. Cuando le pregunté a qué se debía, me contestó entre sollozos:

-¡HARRY NO MURIÓ ALLÁ ABAJO¡NO PRODREMOS COMPARTIR EL RETRETE!


	6. Cuestión de diferencias, celos y destino

**_Muchas gracias Arkham Moon por el comentario pasado!_ _Me ayudó mucho! Espero que les guste esto...son los últimos dos capítulos...y algo más XD. Awww...myan! me dolerá, pero es que si no los hago cortos, nada más no lo acabo XD_**

**_X X X_**

Pasé mi segundo año sin volver a preocuparme de lo que pensaran los demás de mí. Continué haciendo mis visitas diarias al baño de Myrtle, seguimos platicando. A decir verdad, era mejor que el año anterior. Ya nos conocíamos más y eso hacía mucho más fácil el encontrar temas de conversación sin ningún tipo de silencios incómodos u otras cosas. La única constante además de esta era que el tema de Harry Potter seguía siendo aquél que usábamos cuando ya no teníamos nada más que platicar. El problema ahora era que Myrtle parecía estar algo sentida con él.

-¡No ha regresado desde que salió de esa dichosa cámara!- solía decir mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. – ¡Sólo lo hacía por "ella"¡Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo único que le importaba era desentrañar el misterio del "Lavabo de los Secretos" y salvar a su querida pelirroja!

Yo solamente la miraba, me encogía de hombros y trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tal vez él no es para ti… - la habría abrazado, pero se sentía muy fría, así que decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. – Simplemente hay cosas que no están predestinadas… Pero si sus caminos se unieron puede que, en algún momento, más adelante, se vuelvan a encontrar.

Myrtle comenzó a reírse con ganas. Honestamente, aún no le encuentro la gracia.

-¡Ay, Luna, tú y tus locuras!

Parecía no haberme creído porque durante todo el año siguió lamentándose de que Harry no había ido a visitarla.

A partir de ese año comencé a llevarme mejor con Ginny Weasley también. Cuando nos tocaba juntas en clase y veía que nadie quería hacer equipo conmigo, ella se ofrecía. No sé si lo hacía porque en realidad le agradaba o porque le daba lástima. Pero no me importaba porque solíamos pasarla muy bien. Siempre que me veía en los terrenos o en el Gran Comedor me saludaba y yo le correspondía el saludo no sin antes preguntarme si era a mí a quien saludaba. Llegó un momento en el que todas las pláticas en el baño tenían a Ginny Weasley en algún punto. Yo no me daba cuenta.

Pero Myrtle sí…

-¡Te la pasas hablando acerca de ella!- me dijo el día en que, a su parecer, ya había sido demasiado.- "Ginny hizo esto… Ginny hizo el otro… Debiste ver a Ginny en clase de Pociones…" Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… ¡Caíste en su juego al igual que Harry! - Para ese momento, tanto Myrtle como yo ya sabíamos que el nombre de la chica que Harry había salvado allá en la cámara. Hizo una trompetilla después de quejarse y se dio la vuelta.

-Nunca pensé que te molestaría tanto…- y a decir verdad, no, nunca lo hice. Ella no me dejó explicarle, simplemente se fue a su retrete favorito y comenzó a llorar. Con eso supuse que no quería hablar conmigo así que me fui del baño asegurándole que volvería al día siguiente…

Pero no lo hice. Los exámenes estaban cerca y nos estaban presionando con ellos, demasiada tarea y la elección de las nuevas materias que tomaríamos al año siguiente. Todo eso me obstaculizaba para regresar al baño y volver a verla.

Parecía que el destino no quería que nos viéramos durante un largo periodo.

Un largo periodo que duró tres años.


	7. Reconciliación y despedida

Pasó el tiempo. La dejé de ver no porque quisiera, sino porque realmente el tiempo era muy limitado y me daba pena presentarme después de tantos años de ausencia. Muchas cosas tuvieron lugar durante ese tiempo: el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la muerte de Cedric Diggory, el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el ED, la lucha en el ministerio…y sentía que simplemente no alcanzaría el tiempo para contarlo todo. También para ese entonces, ya hablaba mucho más con Ginny y no sólo con ella. Por fin había conocido al "famoso" Harry Potter, al hermano de Ginny, Ronald, a Hermione Granger (que por cierto no entiendo qué hace en Gryffindor. Aunque en realidad es demasiado corta de vista) y a Neville Longbottom con quien comencé una linda relación de amistad que creo puede llegar a durar mucho tiempo. Sin embargo…

La seguía extrañando. Por más que quisiera no podía olvidar los momentos que habíamos pasado juntas, cómo me había identificado con ella, las horas infinitas en el baño burlándonos de lo comunes que eran los demás y dándonos cuenta de que éramos especiales simplemente por ser diferentes a ellos. En ese momento yo era casi tan mala como el montón por haber abandonado a mi primera y mejor amiga.

Y llegó un momento en el que ya no pude más y logré armarme del valor suficiente para ir hasta su baño, abrir la puerta de golpe y gritarle que la extrañaba. Ella sólo me miró como si no supiera quien era yo y esom e hizo sentir mal ¿y si era así? Se tardó un poco y estaba a punto de irme, pero, en cuanto di la vuelta, dijo:

-Te tardaste mucho… Dijiste que volverías "mañana". No recordaba que un día durara tanto.- y añadió encogiéndose de hombros -Claro que cuando estás muerta el tiempo es más relativo de lo que solía ser…

Me di la vuelta otra vez y la miré mientras una sonrisa extensa cruzaba mi rostro. Ella estaba toqueteando un punto en su barbilla mientras descendía a mi altura y sonrió también. Así fue que comenzamos de nuevo.

No, más bien, continuamos con lo que habíamos dejado pendiente.

**X X X**

Casi al final de mi quinto año estaba en el baño con ella. Traía a Reggie en mi cabeza (como dije al principio, Reggie es el snorkack que tengo de mascota) mientras escuchaba como Myrtle lloraba desconsoladamente. Acababan de asesinar a Dumbledore y estaban a punto de ofrecer el funeral en los terrenos del castillo. Pero Myrtle no lloraba por eso. No, en realidad lloraba porque Draco Malfoy se ha ido. Según lo que me había contado antes de echarse a llorar, él había estado visitándola con demasiada frecuencia y, de alguna forma extraña, se había identificado también con él (honestamente no entiendo en qué). Pero de repente pasaron muchas cosas inesperadas… Simplemente el hecho de que Dumbledore muriera a manos del profesor Snape y que este se diera a la fuga con los mortífagos fue algo totalmente inesperado (por lo menos para mi).

-Bueno, tal vez no era para ti tampoco. Igual que pasó con Harry…- le dije a través de la puerta que daba a su retrete favorito. Ella siguió sollozando.

-Es que tú no entiendes…-contestó después de un rato de lloriqueos incontrolables como para hacerme entender que sí me había escuchado -Me dijo que no podía hacerlo. Que no sabía qué era lo que había hecho. Y estaba asustado…muy asustado. ¡ME DIJO QUE LO MATARÍAN SI NO LOGRABA SU COMETIDO!…

-Y lo harán –dije sin darle importancia.- No fue él quien mató a Dumbledore. Fue Snape. - Myrtle comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. –Pero… -continué tratando de animarla –por una parte sería mejor. Si está muerto, podría quedarse contigo toda la eternidad.

Los sollozos de Myrtle pararon, salió del retrete, abrió la puerta y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro.

-¿Sabes, Luna? Tienes mucha razón. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

Yo sonreí. Estuve un momento más en el baño con ella hasta que tuve que decirle algo que no tuve contemplado hasta que cumpliera los 17 años. Dudé bastante para decírselo pues no sabía como reaccionaría.

-Er…- comencé. Fue muy difícil para mí decir eso –Myrtle, debo decirte algo importante.- tomé aire. Ella me miraba con curiosidad y se me hizo más difícil decirlo, pero decidí soltarlo de golpe para no sentirme tan mal –Van a cerrar Hogwarts y no podremos vernos otra vez. - se hizo el silencio roto solamente por el goteo del grifo de uno de los lavabos. Myrtle siguió mirándome, aunque absolutamente seria, como nunca la había visto.

-No pueden cerrar Hogwarts- dijo con voz entrecortada después de mucho tiempo de silencio incómodo. – No, no pueden…- volvió a esconderse en su retrete y ahora sí no volvió a salir pues jaló la cadena y se fue al Lago. Yo salí también del baño pues había quedado con Neville para salir a los terrenos e ir al funeral juntos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí un enorme nudo en la garganta del que nadie se enteró pues lo descargué mientras iba a dejar a Reggie a su jaula. Más tarde, bajé las escaleras, me vi con Neville y salimos del Gran Comedor al funeral, pero no traía ningún vestigio de las lágrimas en mi rostro. Aunque por dentro yo también estaba de luto.

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, sentí que mi mejor amiga estaba muerta de verdad.

**X X X**

**Bien¿qué les pareció? Este es el último capítulo, pero también hace falta el epílogo. Sí, Luna sufrió mucho, pero ya verán qué más pasa con ella. **


	8. Epílogo

Acabo de llegar a casa después del funeral y de un camino que nunca se me había hecho tan lento y difícil. Me he comenzado a sentir nostálgica. Puede que no vuelva a ver a ninguno de los Gryffindors con quienes me juntaba y puede también que me olvide de todo lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts. O bien, también podría ser que me maten antes de que eso llegue a pasar. Ambas son opciones. Aunque eso no me importa mucho ahora.

Sigo pensando en Myrtle. No sé si en realidad le habrá molestado el hecho de que ya no nos vamos a ver. Más bien, creo que lo que le molestó más fue que cerraran Hogwarts y que Draco ya no estuviera con ella. Aceptémoslo, la amistad se deterioró por todos esos años que pasamos sin vernos y, ahora que no la volveré a ver, no me molesta tanto como pensé que lo haría. Después de haberme descargado en el dormitorio de Ravenclaw y de pensarlo mientras el funeral del director tomaba lugar, todo el significado que esta despedida tenía para mí se desvaneció. No es que no me interese, tal vez es sólo un cambio de parecer bastante acertado y más maduro, tal vez no valía la pena. O quizá es una forma inconsciente de protegerme del enorme dolor que me causaría perder a mi primer gran amiga. Ya no estoy segura. De lo que estoy segura es de que mi cabeza es un lío por el momento. Han pasado muchas cosas. Más de las que puedo almacenar para quedarme pensando en ellas por horas, más de las que puedo considerar importantes y que simplemente no puedo desechar.

Y, aún así…

Aún así, le agradezco al destino que me haya permitido conocerla, porque si no hubiera sido por ella, jamás me habría probado que puedo hacerme de amigos y que no necesito de un ser vivo para sentirme acompañada o feliz. Porque me enseñó que el ser diferente te hace especial, que no necesitas cambiar para que los demás te acepten y que como persona valgo mucho más de lo que los demás piensan.

Gracias, Myrtle…

Gracias por todo.

**X X X**

**_Y ahora síp. Esto es todo. ¡Muchas gracias si llegaste a este punto de la historia sin morirte del aburrimiento! (Sorry, la depresión y la baja autoestima se hacen presentes XD) +hace una pronunciada reverencia en forma de agradecimiento+ Espero que dejen reviews. Quiero saber qué opinan de este, para saber si puedo arriesgarme y escribir más fics XD. Gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado hasta el momento. Han sido de gran ayuda! También gracias a mi madre Stella XD y a mi abuela Zoe XD Jojojojojo! Espero verlas por aquí, eh? _**

**_Abrazos!_**

**_>Lara_**


End file.
